Movie Night
by hbebe979
Summary: Lena comes over to Kara's place for movie night and basically smut happens. LOL
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **This is based on a prompt from Leapyearbaby29. I hope you like it. Basically, Lena/Kara movie night smut. Enjoy! If you read this and don't know the movie The Wizard of OZ, it's a famous musical. Go watch it, because it's awesome.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes. I try to catch all of them before I publish but I'm not perfect.**

 **I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters.**

 **Movie Night**

When you are the CEO of a billion dollar corporation, work is constant. Lena Luthor works every day all day and sometimes well into the night to make sure her company and herself are successful. Being a work-workaholic used to be no big deal, after all she had no one to go home to. No one was waiting for her with a warm meal, hot bath or a sexy evening planned. So Lena worked, coming up with idea's to help save the world. That is until one day a cute blonde reporter walked into her office and turned her world upside down. Kara Danvers, the girl with the sunshine smile and clumsy rambling, gives Lena heart palpitation every time they are together. Over the last few months this woman has made herself a staple in Lena's life. No matter how many times Lena has tried to push Kara away, the bubbly blonde keeps coming back, and Lena finds herself outside the office much more often. Lunch dates, games nights and movie nights have become things Lena looks forward to. A way to get her mind off work and spend more time getting to know Kara. Tonight Lena is leaving the office early to meet up with Kara at her place for dinner and movies. It's just the two of them this time, which makes Lena nervous. She is used to game nights and movie nights with all of Kara's friends and family, where it's easy to hide her feelings for her best friend.

Before she can even knock, Kara opens the door, beaming at Lena with a bright smile. Her breath hitches when she sees Kara in tight spandex shorts that barely cover her ass and a sport bra, leaving six pack abs exposed. Inappropriate images flash across Lena's mind and she licks her lips. Lena wants to tear that tiny cloth right off Kara's body.

"Hey, Lena," Kara's greets her friend, snapping the Luthor from her fantasy. "Come in." Lena steps past Kara, forcing herself to keep her hands at her side and not rub them across Kara's belly.

"Are you okay?" Kara asks as she closes the door. "You seem lost in thought."

"Just work stuff," Lena lies, trying to look anywhere that is not Kara's sexy body.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kara asks. She knows Lena can get anxious about her projects and tends to worry.

"No," Lena quickly answers. "No it's nothing, really."

"Okay, well, I need a shower," Kara says. "Go ahead and order food. Computer is on the table."

Lena admires Kara's toned back and sculpted ass as the blonde takes her leave. A flash of Kara's naked wet body runs through Lena's mind sending tingles straight to her core. She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself and opens Kara's laptop to order food. That's when Lena gets the shock of her life, as she sees what her reporter friend has been "researching." Porn, so much porn. Not just straight porn either, there's girl on girl action as well. Lena's mouth hangs open, eyes wide. "Kara Danvers you dirty girl," Lena murmurs. She is even more turned on now, as a new image of lonely Kara masturbating short circuits her brain. This gives Lena an idea. Tonight she is going to find out once and for all if Kara feels the same way about her. Lena finishes ordering Kara's favorite foods and closes the computer. She finds the bottle of whiskey Kara keeps for Alex and pours herself a glass of liquid courage. Lena gulps the drink in one swallow when Kara comes out of the shower, towel drying her hair in a blue camisole and matching pajama pants, no bra.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kara asks again. Seeing Lena gulping a class of whiskey has her concerned.

"I'm fine Kara, really," Lena responds and pours another drink. "Food is on it's way. Go pick out a movie."

"Okay, but if you want to talk I'm all ears," Kara says. She picks out one of her favorite movies, The Wizard of Oz and gets comfy on the couch. Lena gulps down another shot and then joins Kara, snuggling up next to the beautiful blonde, a soft blanket drapes their legs for warmth. Lena's heart melts when she hears Kara humming Over the Rainbow.

"God you're beautiful," Lena complements Kara.

"What?" Kara turns to face Lena, movie forgotten.

"I said you are beautiful Kara Danvers." Lena takes off Kara's glasses and brushes a stray hair from her face. She leans in for a kiss but just as lips are about to meet, the door bell rings. Kara jumps out of her trance. "I'll get it," she squeaks and goes to the door to retrieve the food.

"Damn it," Lena curses, frustrated. Kara comes back, bouncing with excitement over the food and sits down close to Lena. She begins to take food out of bags and place them on the coffee table, when Lena snatches the potstickers holding them hostage. These are Kara's favorite food and Lena is going to make her work for it.

"Lena," Kara whines. "Those are my favorite."

"I know," Lena retorts, grinning. She enjoys Kara squirming. "You aren't getting these until I get a proper kiss." Lena watches Kara think this through. She opens the box of food and inhales, "mm, smells delicious," Lena teases. Kara licks her lips, takes Lena's face into her hands and kisses her with passion, finally allowing herself the pleasure of tasting Lena's succulent lips.

"Wow," Lena exhales, handing Kara the potstickers. "Who would have though Supergirl could kiss like that?"

"What? I'm not," Kara starts but Lena cuts her off and pushes her away in anger.

"Don't fucking lie to me Kara," Lena snaps. "I care about you, but I will walk out the door and you will never see or hear from me again. Now, tell me the truth."

"Okay, I'm Supergirl," Kara blurts out in panic, hands up in surrender. "Please don't go."

"There ya go," Lena says. "Was that so hard?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Kara apologizes. "Please stay. I need you to stay." Kara is frantic, almost begging Lena not to leave her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lena assures Kara, placing her palm on the woman's cheek. "I promise."

"Okay, good," Kara's breathing starts to slow as she calms down.

"I think you deserve a reward for being honest," Lena tells Kara and she picks up the box of potstickers and places one right in her cleavage. "Come and get it." Kara dives right in kissing her way down Lena's neck. She licks and bites at Lena's breast before devouring the treat.

"Oh, yes, that's my good girl, " Lena says, stroking Kara's blonde locks. "I've wanted you for so long Kara."

"Me, too," Kara mumbles, continuing to pepper kisses up Lena's neck. She forgets all about dinner. The only thing Kara is hungry for right now is Lena Luthor.

"Kara, are you ready for this?" Lena asks. "To take the next step?"

"Yes," Kara answers. She has never been so sure of anything. "I want to be with you. I love you Lena."

"I love you too, Kara," Lena replies and gives Kara a sensuous kiss. "Now take off your clothes,"she says. "Supergirl is about find out what it's like to get fucked by a Luthor." Using her super-speed, Kara's clothes are shed in the blink of an eye. Lena takes a moment to admire the hero's chiseled body. "You are exquisite," Lena says, raking her nails across Kara's abs.

"Oh Roa," Kara whimpers.

"Lie down," Lena instructs Kara, "one leg on the floor, one on the couch." Kara does as she is told and lays in position, open wide. "You're already wet for me," Lena comments at the site of Kara's glistening center. She kisses up Kara's thigh, inhaling her scent and dipping her tongue into Kara's entrance.

"Lena," Kara whines again. "Please."

"Not yet," Lena says and continues kissing up Kara's body, nipping at her skin. She makes it to Kara's breast, taking her time sucking, licking and biting, appreciating each nipple. As she does this, Lena's hand slides down to play with Kara's clit.

"Oh, fuck Lena," Kara cries out. "You feel so good." Lena can tell by Kara's heavy panting the woman is getting close to falling over the edge and Lena stops, moving her hand away.

"Why did you stop?" Kara questions, confused.

"I want to taste you," Lena says and she moves to reposition herself between Kara's legs. Lena's tongue laps up Kara's essence and circles her hardened bundle of nerves.

"Oh, Roa, yes," Kara moans.

Lena works her tongue, moving from Kara's clit to her entrance, taking in all of what Kara is giving. She adds two fingers, pumping into Kara, making sure to hit that special spot, while her tongue continues to play with Kara's pearl.

"Fuck, Lena please don't stop," Kara begs, "I'm so close." Lena adds another finger and pushes in deeper, sending Kara over the edge into glorious bliss. "Fuck," Kara screams, eye clamped shut as she cums into Lena's mouth, her walls pulsating around Lena's fingers. Kara has never felt ecstasy like this before. Pleasure courses through her entire body. Lena lifts her head but keeps her fingers in, letting Kara finish and then slowly removes them. She crawls back up Kara's body and cuddles up next her, laying her head on Kara's chest.

"That was amazing," Kara's says, still working to get her breathing under control. When she feels it's safe Kara opens her eyes, looks down at Lena lying on her chest and can't believe how lucky she is to have this gorgeous woman in her arms. "Roa, I love you," she tells Lena.

"I love you too Kara," Lena replies, lifting her head and kissing Kara deeply. The next thing she knows, Lena is on her back in Kara's bed, naked. She allows Kara to demonstrate her love, pushing Lena over the edge again and again, until both women are spent and exhausted. As the couple lay wrapped up in each other, a grumbling comes from Kara's stomach. "Um, I didn't have dinner," Kara blushes, embarrassed. Lena chuckles at her hungry hero. "Well, Supergirl, you have heat vision and super-speed," Lena says. "Warm us up some food. I'm hungry too." Kara grins at Lena, "I'll be right back." A blur crosses the room and a second later, Kara is back with the Chinese, Lena ordered earlier. "You are incredible," Lena shakes her head in awe. With a full belly, Kara is content. As she begins to drift into sleep, with Lena Luthor wrapped in her arms, Kara smiles. "Best movie night ever," she whispers and closes her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**MOVIE NIGHT**

AN: Okay, I normally don't do this, but I did add another chapter to this story. I'm not going to update it anymore than this though. I hope y'all enjoy the day after movie night.

I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters.

Chpt 2

A gleam of morning sunlight bathes Kara's skin with warmth. Her eyes flutter open and a smile graces her lips. She welcomes the weight on her chest and the sent of Lena Luthor flooding her senses. To Kara Danvers, this is the perfect way to wake up. Holding this beautiful woman, that she loves. All too soon she's brought back to reality. A phone buzzes on the night stand. It's Kara's. Her sister Alex is summoning Supergirl. "Damn," Kara says, grimacing at the device, because although she loves being Supergirl, she doesn't want to leave Lena. Kara looks down at the beauty in her arms and kisses her head. As Kara attempts to get out of bed, Lena groans and pulls her back down. "No," she grunts.

"I have to go Lena. It's Supergirl business." Kara informs her.

"Don't care," Lena mumbles into Kara's chest, nuzzling her face into plumb breasts.

Kara shakes her head, chuckling. "Awe, hey," she says, peppering Lena's face with kisses. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Kara," Lena glances up with pleading eyes. "Please be careful."

"I will." Kara promises. "I love you," she says, stealing one last kiss, before flying away to save National City once more.

Worried green eyes watch as Supergirl takes off into early morning danger. No way is Lena getting back to sleep knowing Kara is out there in harms way. She gets up, finds a robe hanging in Kara's bathroom and slips it on. Needing something to take her mind off Supergirl, Lena starts a pot of coffee and rummages around the cabinets and refrigerator for breakfast food. Kara is going to be hungry when she gets back. She turns on the news listening for word of her hero.

Breakfast in almost complete when Lena hears the front door open and then slam shut. Kara enters her apartment, eyes furrowed and lips pursed. Lena can't recall ever seeing Kara angry. She thinks it's adorable. "Something wrong?" Lena asks. Kara's eyes follow the sound of her favorite voice, locking on Lena and eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Not anymore," Kara comments, picking Lena up and twirling her around. "Thank you," she says. "I'm starving." She kisses Lena and sets her back down.

"I thought you might be," Lena replies, still holding Kara close. "Have a seat Supergirl and tell me all about what has you in a huff this morning." Kara separates herself from Lena and fills her plate with all the delicious food . They eat, Kara shoveling eggs and pancakes down her throat, while Lena is more refined, picking here and there as she listens to Kara complain about her sister Alex and how the DEO agent doesn't trust her judgment. Kara confessed to Alex that she was with Lena and it didn't go well.

"Kara, not to defend your sister but you have to admit," Lena says, "Luthors and Supers don't have the best history. I can understand why she would be hesitant to trust me."

"But Lena, you have done so much good," Kara retorts, defending her love. "You've helped me save the city, you saved alien lives and put your own mom in prison. You do great things with your company every day. You are not your family. I can see that. Why can't she? And why can't you?"

Lena puts her fork down, places her hand on Kara's for comfort. "Kara I may not be evil or insane like Lillian and Lex," she starts, "but I do have Luthor blood running through my veins. I have to fight daily not to give in to the darkness. Not to become the woman people think I am. You, Kara are my inspiration, my light. Thank you for believing in me. You are the only one who does."

"I love you Lena," Kara tells her. "All of you. No one is perfect. Not even Supergirl."

"Speaking of," Lena says. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Kara asks with concern.

"Kara for a reporter," Lena begins, nervous about where this might go. "Well, you should be more careful about what you leave on your web browser."

Kara's breath hitches and her eyes grow wide, cheeks flush as red as her cape. She was in hurry. Supergirl got a call just after she had given in to her need.

"I found your porn," Lena blurts it out, wincing, waiting for Kara's reaction.

"Oh, Roa, you saw that," Kara squeaks, her breathing becomes erratic with panic. "You weren't supposed to see that." If she were able to, Kara would be sweating buckets.

"It's okay," Lena assures her, seeing the fear in Kara's eyes. "It's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about. I mean, I was a little surprised but it's nice to know Supergirl has a kink."

"You don't think I'm disgusting?"

"Of course not," Lena says. "Actually, I'm a little turned on."

"Really?"

"Oh, yea," Lena says, grinning and wiggling her eyebrows at Kara playfully, hoping to ease the woman's tension. "I'm curious. How did you learn about pornography?"

"To be honest, I've never dated another woman," Kara admits, "and I didn't feel comfortable asking my sister about sex. We're close but not that close. So I decided to do my own research."

"Well," Lena scoots closer to Kara, leans over toward her ear and says, "Why don't you come over here and show me what you've learned?" Kara groans and lifts Lena up onto the dining room table. She opens the robe to expose Lena's naked body. "Oh, Roa, you're beautiful," she says, admiring Lena's curves. Kara begins kissing down Lena's neck, nipping at her porcelain skin and licking the red marks she leaves behind. She enjoys Lena's breast, sucking and biting at each nipple, while simultaneously gliding her hand down to meet the warm wetness between Lena's thighs. Kara moans, feeling her own arousal pooling at her center. She brushes Lena's clit, flicking it lightly with her fingers.

"God, Kara stop teasing" Lena pants. "Fuck me already." Kara plunges two fingers into Lena with ease and begins thrusting. "Oh yes, that's it," Lena calls out. She adds another finger,while using her thumb to stimulate Lena's clit as she fucks her. Lena grips on to Kara's back, nails digging in, and wraps her legs tight around Kara's waist, pulling her lover close. Kara curls her fingers and pumps faster, hitting that perfect spot sending Lena into pure bliss. "Oh, fuck Kara, yes!" Lena screams, as she cums all over Kara's hand and the wood table. Kara removes her fingers and places her mouth over Lena's center, lapping up her essence and sucking at her pearl. "Shit Kara," Lena whimpers, holding the blonde's head in place. "I'm gonna..again." Lena's body tenses as wave after wave of ecstasy over takes her. When she finally finishes, Lena's body goes limp and Kara catches her. "Wow," Lena chuckles, working to catch her breath. "You learn quick."

"I aim to please," Kara grins, proud of herself.

"Come here," Lena unbuttons Kara's pants and slips her hand beneath cotton panties, pleased with how drenched she is. "Oh, baby, did fucking me turn you on?" She asks as she plays with Kara's clit.

"Y-yes," Kara whimpers. "Good," Lena says. Wasting no more time, she yanks Kara's pants down enough to get to where she is needed. Lena plunges two fingers into Kara fast and hard. "Oh, shit," Kara yells, leaning forward, gripping the table for support. Again, Lena pulls Kara into her, kissing and biting at her neck, she adds another finger and pushes deeper. "Lena, fuck, I'm so close." This spurs Lena into action, rubbing Kara's clit with her palm as she thrusts harder. Kara is so far gone, focused solely on Lena making her cum that she doesn't hear feet approaching or the front door opening.

"Oh my fucking god!" Alex shouts, traumatized at the sight before her. She covers her eyes and turns around. "What the hell Kara!"

"Alex," Kara screams back. She super speeds herself and Lena to the bedroom. Lena laughs at the situation while Kara makes herself presentable. "It's not funny," she says.

"Oh, but it is," Lena giggles. Kara rolls her eyes, head hanging in shame, she walks out to meet her sister.

"What the fuck Kara!" Alex starts yelling, not able to control the anger. "Don't you know to lock the door! Jesus Christ!"

"Will you please calm down?" Kara tells Alex. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Calm down! You want me to calm down!" Alex is still yelling. "How am I supposed to calm down when I walk in on Lena Luthor fucking my little sister!"

"Alex, please," Kara begs. "I have neighbors."

Alex ignores her plea and continues ranting. "I came over here to apologize because maybe you were right. Maybe I did pre-judge Lena," she admits, "but now I'm gonna kick her Luthor ass!"

Lena steps out into the living room, covered once again by Kara's robe. "Well this is awkward," she comments. 

"You!" Alex points her finger at Lena, blazing with rage. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Alex come on," Lena says. "What if the tables were turned and Kara walked in on you and your girlfriend?"

"That wouldn't happen because I'm smart enough to lock the fucking door!" Alex hollers at the brunette.

"Hey!" Kara responds, hurt by her sisters words. "That wasn't nice."

"She was pissed at you when she got here," Lena tells Alex. "She forgot, it happens."

"She has super hearing," Alex reminds them both.

"Well, she was a bit distracted," Lena says with a mischievous grin.

"Ugh, gross!" Alex blanches and then lunges at Lena. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kara jumps in front of Alex, wrapping her in a bear hung and holds her in place.

"Alex please stop," Kara pleads with her. "I'm sorry you saw us like that but it doesn't change the fact that I love her and we're a couple now." 

Alex looks at Lena and back at Kara. She takes a few deep breaths and stops struggling. "Okay, Kara, I'll back off," Alex says. "Even I have to admit, Lena has done a lot of good for this city. But so help me if she hurts you in any way, I am coming after her. You got that Luthor, you hurt Kara and I will kill you."

"Message received loud and clear," Lena replies to the threat.

Once Kara feels the tension ease, she releases Alex. "Go home," she says. "I'll come by later after you have cooled off and we can talk."

"Okay," Alex says, "Call me later. Oh and Kara, lock your fucking door!" She exclaims as she leaves slamming the door shut. "For fucks sake." Kara hears Alex mumble.

"I am so sorry," she says, turning to Lena. "She can be a bit overprotective." Lena laughs, snaking her arms around Kara's neck, kissing her, slow and gentle. "I love you Kara Danvers."

"I love you too Lena," Kara replies.

"You know, we weren't finished with our lesson," Lena raises an eyebrow and smirks. "How about we continue where we left off."

"Absolutely, just one thing," Kara walks over and locks the front door. "Don't want that happening again." She takes Lena's hand and leads her to the bedroom, where the couple learn more intimate details about one another through out the day.


End file.
